A New Adventure
by Vampires-Rock-xXx
Summary: It's been a year since Amon was defeated. What are they going to do after the pro-bending Season & Korra's airbending training? Of course they are going to explore the world. Also Korra & Mako are having a hard time trying to get together, they won't admit that they still have feelings for each other. They deserve to be with each other, like they need to be. Somebody comes back!
1. Training

**AN: This is my very first Legend Of Korra fanfiction, I hope I did well for my first time. I've written a Twilight, and Morganville Vampires series and I'm like so into Romance. This will be filled with Romance/Adventure. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend Of Korra!**

**This is a year since Amon's defeat and pretend their is no Season 2 and Mako and Korra never kissed in the end of Season 1. Trust me you will like whats to come in this story. This is my own version and what I think would be another great way to do Legend Of Korra of the ending of Season 1 and begging of Season 2. ;)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 1- Training_

_**Korra's POV.**_

It's been a year since the last time I seen and defended Amon. Currently I'm training with the Fire Ferrets, for our next pro-bending match. You wouldn't believe how hard we are training now, since last year we were defended by the Wolf Bats, but they got paid off to win. I'm not an idiot to know that they were defiantly paid off. Bunch of idiots!

I've almost mastered airbending, Tenzin says if I keep up with the good work I can be done with airbending training in a month. I was so excited I ran to Naga and told her everything, even thou she was a polar bear dog, but I didn't care she is my best friend and I tell her everything even when she doesn't understand what I'm talking about half of the time.

Mako and Asami broke up in the middle of the war last year, but nothing has changed between Mako and I, but I want it to even since that happen, but nothing has changed. He's always treated me like a buddy, but like I said I want to be more than buddy or friend. I want something more with him. He hasn't convinced that he likes me, I'm not even sure if he even feels the same anymore like a year ago, he already knows how I feel, but nothing has happen. Ugg! I wish I could tell him that I still have feelings for him, but I… can't.

"Korra!"

I looked up and realized that I dozed off.

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought for a minute their." I smiled at, Bolin.

"Umm okay, are you okay?" Bolin said, "You don't look so good."

"I'm okay." I tried putting on a fake smile.

Okay I'll admit I'm not and it's not just over the Mako situation. I have been feeling sick, I mean I haven't thrown up, but I've felt hot and dizzy lately. At times I feel like I do need to throw up, but it's nothing.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes." I laughed. "Where's Mako?" I asked, looking around for him.

Bolin smiled at me, "He went to use the bathroom, and he said he will be back in 5 minutes."

He knows I still have feelings for Mako and he understands because he's actually with somebody at the moment and the person he is with is a huge surprise because even Mako was okay with it. Bolin is going out with Asami now! That surprised me big time, they started going out a two weeks ago, but they announced it a week ago. I was happy for Bolin and Asami.

Mako entered the room, ready to train some more, "Ya'll ready?"

"It's about time, it's like you were in there for a whole 5 hours." I joked.

"Haha. Very funny." Mako smiled at me and rolled his eyes in amusement.

Next thing you know we started to bend fire, earth and water. We keep at it like this for a while till finally I knocked them over at the same time. Knocking them onto their backs, out of breath waving theirs hands in the air showing they give up. I'm that good, nobody can beat the Avatar.

I knocked my arms in the air, moving around, "Woo hoo!" Yelling out, "I win."

Mako and Bolin looked up from where they were laying and shook theirs heads laughing and smiling with me.

"We've gotten better than before; we should be able to make it in the semi-finals this year. We might even get a chance to beat the Wolf Bats this year." Mako smiled.

Then somebody came walking in the gym. Asami came walking in and smiled at everybody, we all smiled back and waved.

"Hey, Asami." We all said.

"Hey, guys. How is the training going, any improvement?" She asked, walking towards Bolin.

"I just knocked both of them down on the floor and yes it has." I answered throwing my arms in the air.

"Wow that is an improvement." She said, in Bolin's arms. Bolin's arm around her waist, "Especially how you knocked both of them down." She smiled.

"How is the company doing?" Mako asked.

"It has actually improved a whole since my father has been in jail. The ratings are going up, I'm impressed really I am I never expected it to go up like that it never went up like that when my father own the company."

"Well of course the ratings are going to be better than when he owned it because he was evil equalist, and just wanted revenge. You actually want to save this company you care about this company better than he ever has and you don't forget that." Bolin made a statement to her.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you, you're the best." She looked up at him. He smiled down at her and hugged her.

Mako and I was looking at each other while they have their little moment.

"How is your airbending coming along, any improvement on that?" Mako asked.

"Actually it has, Tenzin says I can actually be done in about a month at least." I smiled

"That's good. Does that mean you will more time with Bolin and I?"

"Yes, it actually it does, but don't forget I have a duty which I am the Avatar. After this pro-bending Season and after I master airbending, I plan to travel around the world and check how everything is doing in the other places." I said.

"Oh." He looked sad at that idea or am I just seeing things.

"I want you, Bolin and Asami to come with me."

"Really?!"

"Absolutely, it is better traveling with friends isn't it, City Boy." Putting my hand on his arm, we both blushed when I did that.

"Well, I'll be happy to travel with you, plus it would let me see the world I never seen before." He smiled

"That's great, can't wait."

It looked like he was about to lean in on me, but then we were disrupted by Bolin's yelling.

"Hey, guys who wants to go out for some dinner?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I have to go back to, Tenzin soon." I said.

"Oh come on, Korra. Take a break and have dinner with us." Asami said.

"I don't know if I-"

I was disrupted by dizziness and pain. Next thing I knew I fainted right in the middle of the gym.

"Korra!" Mako yelled, well I believed it was him and I felt somebody catch me before, I fell on the floor and that's the last thing I remembered hearing and seeing.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think, I hope you liked it and yes this will be a Bolin/Asami romance, if you don't like it oh well.**

**Give me a review on my first Legend Of Korra fanfiction, please and if you give me one I WILL give you a preview on the next chapter. I WILL give you one, I promise.**

**I will also be posting a chapter once a week. ****I might try to do it every Friday or Saturday, when I'm not busy with school. Again I hope you like it :)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	2. Examining Korra

**AN: I'm so glad 5 of ya'll reviewed and I want to thank you for reviewing. Now here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own and of the Legend Of Korra. Wish I did thou!**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 2-_ Examining _Korra_

_**Mako's POV.**_

I caught Korra in my arms. I'm so worried all I can think was to take her to Air Temple Island as soon as possible. I hope everything is okay, I swear is anything happened to her I don't know what I'll do; I would feel like I lost everything. Besides Bolin, but he has Asami a future with a person to have a family with, but if something happen to Korra I don't see myself having a future, without Korra I don't even want a family with nobody else, but Korra. The sad thing is I haven't even told her how I feel about her. I mean I've been meaning to tell her, but I never seem to brought it up, but I don't want to be rejected and if she doesn't feel the same I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I mean yes she told me how she felt over a year ago during the pro-bending, but I don't even know if she still feels that way. This is so frustrating!

"Guys we need to take her to the Air Temple, right now." Asami yelled out me.

Currently right now, I am holding Korra in my arms running to obviously to the Air Temple, with Asami and Bolin running behind me. Examining

"No du, where else do you think I'm running towards too. It sure isn't the ocean, because their isn't anywhere to go, but the ocean or the boat that will take us to the Air Temple." I yelled back with an obvious face staring at both of them.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm worried about her." She said when we finally reached out the boat.

"Who wouldn't be?" Bolin cut in.

Then one of the air acolytes came out of the boat.

"Oh! What happen to Avatar Korra?" A male acolyte asked.

"She just passed out all of a sudden, we don't know what's wrong with her." I answered, the moment we were asked without wasting another second, "Now we need to get her to the Air Temple, please." I begged.

"Yes, of course." He said, motioning us to follow in.

Usually their isn't a air acolyte here, we just take a boat and tie it up and make sure it doesn't float away, but for once there is one here with us.

"How about you lay her in one of the beds that is downstairs?" A female acolyte asked.

I shook my head no, and pulled Korra closer to me.

"Are you sure? Aren't your arms getting tired?"

"Yes and no."

She looked hesitated, but decided to let it go and started to walk away. Then Asami and Bolin started to walk towards me and they both sat on right beside me, Asami on the left and Bolin on the right.

"How is she?" Bolin asked concerned. Not even trying to make a joke like he usually does which isn't like him, he always tried to make everybody smile whenever somebody is down.

"I don't know, she hasn't moved. The only thing that is keeping me calm is that I can see her breathing." I said looking at her chest rise up then go back down then all over again.

It only took 10 minutes to finally reach the island, but it felt like a whole hour. When we finally reached the deck, I jumped right out from the boat and ran to nearest person that I can see.

"Korra needs help, please." I begged

"Oh my, what happen?" The female acolyte asked.

"We were just pro-bending and then all of a sudden she passed out." I answered.

"Follow me we need to get her into a room and get some waterbenders." She said motioning me to follow her.

I followed her until we finally made it into a room that I was actually familiar with. It's the same room that they put her in a year ago when she was kidnapped by Tarrlok, but we found her on Naga in the City instead of where she was kidnapped. I regret not finding her sooner; I didn't want her to be torture any longer since I found out.

"Now lay her down on the bed and I'll go look for the waterbenders." She said to me walking out of the room.

"Please hurry." I whispered.

I laid her on the bed like I was told and put the blankets around her and sat by the chair that was next to the bed. Asami and Bolin walked in not long after I sat down and Tenzin was right behind them.

"What happen?" Tenzin asked.

I explained it to him, like I did with the other two people I told what happened.

"I knew she shouldn't have played pro-bending, she needs to focus on being the Avatar." Tenzin said.

"Hold on for a minute. Yes, she is the Avatar, but she should also decide what she wants to do for fun. I understand she needs to protect everybody, but she has just much right to have some fun with her life. She's only one person doing everything." I came back on Tenzin with a combat. I am so furious that he said that. Nobody understands what she is going through and has to do. The only people that understands is the past Avatars.

Tenzin just looked at me and then looked down and rubbed his beard. He didn't say anything back, but Bolin as always wanted to brighten the mood in the room.

"All right guys. Let's lighten the mood, hey how about we talk about that hot girl-"

"What hot girl?" Asami disrupted him crossing her arms and staring at him with her one eyebrow rising.

"Of course it's your sweetie. Who else would it be?" He said, putting his arms around her shoulders and made a relieved face. Nice save, Bolin! "Is that a… snake!" Bolin yelled trying to jump in my arms like a little girl.

"Bolin!"

"What? You know how I am with snakes."

"Yeah I know, but there's no reason to try to get me to hold you, while you're in fear."

"But-"

"Daddy, have you seen my stuffed snake." Ikki yelled.

Tenzin grabbed the stuffed snake and left the room to give Ikki her snake.

"That was just a stuffed snake." I let go of Bolin, which caused him to land on his butt.

After a while two waterbenders finally came in the room.

"Okay, now I want all of you to get out, while we examine the Avatar." One of the waterbenders said.

"First of all her name is Korra and second I am not leaving this room." I looked at them straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave."

"Mako, come on it's okay. She's going to be okay." Asami told me.

I decided to leave only because the sooner they get done the sooner I can come back in the room. I walked outside, went to the back of the Temple, sat down on the cliff and just watched the ocean. The ocean reminds me of Korra because she originally a waterbender. Oh how I wish, I can tell you how I feel about you, Korra.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Also tell me what was your favorite part of this chapter. :)**

**I had 5 reviews on the last chapter. Lets try to beet it 5+ please. If you review, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter of the next chapter, if I'm able to message you.. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	3. Wake Up

**AN: Here's the next chapter, Happy Friday. Ready for tonight's episode :) Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with Legend Of Korra!**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 3- Wake Up_

_3 hours later._

_**Mako's POV.**_

Currently I'm still sitting on that chair that is right next to the bed, Korra is in. My one hand is holding her one hand, rubbing it gently like it was going to brake if I did it too hard. She's laying there on the bed peacefully sleeping, without her hair spools in her hair to keep her hair up. Instead it is down all around the pillow. It was in her face, but I brushed it away so it didn't hide her beautiful face.

The waterbenders said she should be okay, she just has flu and she passed out because of all the stress she's going through right now, which is airbending and trying to do pro-bending at the same time. Their saying that she shouldn't give up on doing just one of them, meaning pro-bending because she can't get rid of airbending because she has to learn it no matter what to be a fully realized Avatar. They said she can still do pro-bending; she just needs to be more careful because next time will be worse than this. There is no way, I'm letting that happen again thou.

Korra was asleep the whole entire time while they healed her and checked what was wrong with her, it has been three hours since the waterbenders were in here. They also said it could take up two-three more hours before she wakes back or maybe even a little bit longer.

"How is she?" Bolin asked, I jumped the moment I heard him. I was so focused in thought I didn't even hear him come in or even made a sound.

"Bolin you scared me half to death." I said sticking my one hand to my chest where my heart is.

"Sorry, bro."

"It's okay."

"I'll ask again. How is she?"

"She's doing fine, no change. She still hasn't waked up."

"Don't worry she will wake up. It's not like she's dying or anything."

"Yeah, I know, but I still worry."

Bolin shook his head yes, showing that he understands.

Asami walked in with some food, looks like it's enough for two people.

"I thought maybe you two would like something to eat." Asami said.

"Yes. Thank you." Bolin said smiling at her while taking the tray.

Bolin walked towards me and tried to hand me a plate, but I wouldn't take it. To be honest I wasn't hungry.

"Come on, Mako. You need to eat; Korra wouldn't want you to starve." Bolin said.

"I know, but to be honest I'm not really hungry." I answered.

"Come on you need some food in that tummy of yours. Like they say, you need to stay healthy to always keep your strength." Bolin smiled while waving his arms in the air, trying to cheer me up. "Especially how your a firebender!" He smiled showing his teeth.

"Bolin!" I said.

"What?"

"You're serious"

"No du! Why do you think I'm trying to get you to eat?"

"That is not what I'm saying."

"Than what are you saying?"

"Are you seriously acting that way?"

"I thought you would know this by now. I'm your brother; you should know that I act like this all the time. Everybody knows that. Wow you're so late, you know that right?"

"I already knew you acted like this, but I'm just saying when are you going to stop?" I smiled at him.

"Never!" He yelled. "Come on, Asami. Lets leave this guy that is supposed to be my brother that is supposed to know me better than anybody else." Bolin said making a face to show that obvious face.

Asami started to giggle. "Okay, whatever you say." She laughed some more, while grabbing Bolin's hand and leaving the room with him, with the tray in Bolin's hand.

I just shook my head, while I watched them leave the room. After they left I looked back at Korra.

"Please, Korra. Wake up, we need you to wake up." I whispered to her, while holding her hand.

I just sat there for a few minutes, holding her hand having my forehead against our hands clamped together. That's when I heard it. Her voice!

"Mako?" She whispered.

"Yes, I'm right here. Don't worry I'm here." I answered for her, so she will know I'm right here.

She struggled a little trying to get her eyes to open, till finally she opened her eyes to show her ocean blue eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes staring back to my own eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit weak, to be honest." She answered.

"Do you want me to go get a healer?" I asked getting ready to get up.

"No! Please, I want a chance to just lay here." She said grabbing my hand bringing me back down on my seat.

"Your sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Thank you." She said. "Did they tell you what's wrong with me?"

"Yes, they said you just have flu and you passed out because of all the stress." I answered.

"What stressed?"

"Have you been stressing over airbending training and pro-bending?"

"Now that I think about, yes I have." She answered sitting up, putting a finger on her chin. "Does that mean I have to stop pro-bending for a while, because I don't want to."

"No or course not, they said to just be careful. You have a right to enjoy something you love doing."

She smiled at me. "How's Naga?"

"She's doing fine, she's whining worried about you, but she will be happy to know that your awake." I smiled up at her. "You know, you had us all worried about you."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault really. You couldn't stop what was happening."

"I know, but still. I'm not used to somebody looking out for me, I'm used to looking out for everybody else because I am the Avatar, I'm supposed to be the one to help everybody else." She made a statement.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean anything to any of us whether you're the Avatar or not, we will all always look out for you. Your family to me, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Pema, the airbending kids, and of course Naga."

"Thank you, Mako." She said, trying to reach down and give me a hug, which I'm not used to getting from her, which I gladly returned.

"Better be prepare, I hear them coming." I said.

"Them?" She sounded confused.

"Oh you know who I'm talking about." I pointed a finger to her. She just smiled innocently waiting for our friends to walk into the room.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think and what was your favorite part?**

**I was really upset that I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, I try my best to upload every Friday, but can we try to beat I guess 2+ I would be even more happy if we can do 5+, review and I'll give you a preview on the next chapter!**

**I was so upset and mad when Mako broke up with Korra on last weeks episode, me and my sister cried and thrown a fit. Why Mako why? I blame it all on the president.**

**I want to sent out a special thanks to secretdream1, for really enjoying this story. Oh and Gamer-Girl-xXx, you don't count because your my sister, of course you love this story your supposed to, lol. Love you though xxx  
**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	4. Fresh Air

**AN: Here's the chapter, hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Legend Of Korra!**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 4-Fresh Air_

_The Next Day_

_**Korra's POV.**_

I was currently in my room at Air Temple Island wishing, I didn't feel the way I felt right now. I want to finish my training with Tenzin and I want to pro-bend with Bolin and Mako, but of course I can't. The healers told me I need to stay in bed for about 2 days, so actually after today I can go back to my normal routine tomorrow.

Mako, Bolin and Asami still lives in the Air Temple Island. Tenzin suggested they live here as long as they wanted to. Asami is still staying here because when she lived with her dad at the old mansion just bringed back too much memory is what she says and I understand. Mako and Bolin is just because they can't seem to afford a place anymore and they feel bad for staying with us for free, but Tenzin tells them it's no burden really.

I sat up from my bed just sitting here and Naga was laying on the ground looking up at me. Then she laid her head up on my lap. I started to rub her head. I decided I couldn't take it anymore!

"Naga, do you want to sneak out for a bit, I'm tired of being in this room." I asked her.

She looked at me like I was crazy, but then decided to lick my face.

"That's it girl." I laughed rubbing her head.

Good thing I got my room to the average level, meaning that we don't have to jump out of the window to sneak out. I mean we still sneaked out of the window, but this time we literally don't have to jump.

When we were out I walked us to the back of the Temple and I saw that nobody was there. Good! I walked us to the water and decided to just sit here on the sand and watch the ocean.

This isn't me, usually I would want to go into town, but for once I just wanted to sit here and watch the water just flow like the wind. I felt calm and relax just sitting here with Naga.

_1 hour later_

I just sat there for a while, I can really tell, but I think an hour past before I heard, my name being called from inside the Temple.

"Korra! Where are you?" It sounded like Mako's voice and the voice sounds worried.

When somebody came outside, I can tell it was Mako and he was looking around, I'm guessing trying to look for me.

"I'm over here Mako." I yelled, waving my hands in the air.

I guess when he heard my voice and turned his head and saw me he was relieved. He came running to me and then sat down next to me.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in bed." He said, looking at me and I turned my head looking towards to the water.

"I know, but I got tired of just laying in that bed. I wanted fresh air, sorry that I worried you." I said ashamed.

"It's okay I understand, it's just you need to lay down and rest." He said and I can tell he was still looking at me.

"I know, let me just stay out here for a little longer, please." I said pleading with him to just stop now. He seem to got the message and shook his head yes.

"Okay I'm just looking out for you." He said.

"I don't need anybody looking out for me. I'm the Avatar! I can look out for myself and for everybody else because that is what the Avatar does." I said standing up, looking down at him angrily.

I didn't mean to yell at him and I know he is just looking out for me, but what I just said is what I feel like the Avatar has to do, what I have to do. That is part of the reason I don't even think I should be in a relationship, because I need to protect and watch out for the world. It is nobody else problems, but mine and it's a lot of responsibility that one person has to do. Don't get me wrong I love Mako, but I was told that I shouldn't be worrying about that I need to worry about everybody else needs, but my own needs. Everybody else needs is much more important than mine and I hate that, but it's what I have to do to help the world. The thing is as long as other people are happy than the whole world is, but what they don't get is that not everybody is happy and that would be me. I mean I love to help people when I need to, but I'm never going to get that chance to have fun when I want to.

"No it doesn't, Korra. That is not always the case." Mako said.

"How than? Tell me how than." I said crossing my arms and making that pouting face at him.

"Yes the Avatar has to look out for everybody, but that is not always the issue, you have friends here for you, family all looking out for you and want to help you as much as possible whether you want it or not. We are here for you till the very end, we here to help you with your duty's and make sure that you still have a normal life. Even though you have to help the world doesn't mean you shouldn't be doing something you enjoy doing. For example pro-bending, you enjoy that. Don't you?"

I shook my head yes, admiring what he is saying.

"You see, you should still enjoy doing something you like doing. It should matter what everybody else thinks you should do. You already know what to do, but still you should be yourself because that's what everybody still wants you be like and that is just being you. Don't change into one of those people that always keeps to yourself, open up to your friends and family and talk about it, okay. Always understand that we are here for you no matter what. Whether ups or downs happens."

That was one of the most generous, kindest, sweetest and caring things anybody has ever said to me. Actually it is the most everything I just said.

"Mako, nobody has ever said something like that to me before. It is the most generous thing anybody has ever said to. Thank you." I said, hugging him and he hugged me back.

"No problem, I'm just speaking out the honest truth." He buried his face in my hair. It was currently down. "I've never seen your hair down like this." He said, brushing his hand down my hair. I still had the hair loops in the front, but I decided to try something new so in the back I no longer have that hair loop in the back of my head anymore.

"I wanted to try something new. You like it?" I asked nervously.

"I love it, its different, but still you." He smiled at me, I smiled back. "How about we go back in your room and lay you down.

"Fine."

He walked me back into my room with Naga following behind us. When we got in my room, I lay down under the covers while Mako sat on the chair next to me.

"You don't have to stay." I said.

"I want to though, now sleep." He said, laying his hand over my cheek, brushing it lightly and with that I feel asleep.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked it, please review. Tell me your favorite part and what you are loving about this story so far.**

**I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, lets please try to beat that. At least 3+, please. Review than I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.**

**See ya'll next Friday!**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	5. Talking It Through

**AN: Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Disclaimer I don't own the Legend Of Korra!**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

_Chapter 5-Talking It Through_

_1 month later_

_**Mako's POV.**_

It has been a month since, Korra was sick and now feels a whole lot better, 2 weeks since she mastered airbending and tonight we are ending the final Season for pro-bending match. Tonight we are playing against the Wolfbats, which will determine who is wins the champion for this Season. We are hoping we will win because we made sure that this year the team should win fair and square. They even made it clear that if the referee doesn't do anything, somebody will step forward and do something since the referee wouldn't do anything.

Bolin and I was getting ready for the match. Korra is already getting ready in a different room. I was just finishing getting ready, when Bolin came running to me and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Our new champions are the Fire Ferrets!" He sang. I just smirked and shook my head at Bolin's action.

"How would you know that we haven't even started the match yet, we aren't even out there yet?" I asked.

"I know that we will win because this year it will be a fair game, unlike last year." He rolled his eyes, like it was obvious.

I just smiled at him and shook my head and started to exit the room, which of course Bolin followed me out.

"So how are you and Korra?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him confused.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean."

"I seriously don't know what you mean.

"Okay, fine. I know you still like Korra or better yet you still love her, you still have feelings for and you won't tell her." He said with so much serious in his voice that I've never heard it coming out of his voice before.

"Yes, but… its really hard to explain." I rubbed the back of my neck, grinning.

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know I keep thinking she wouldn't feel the same."

"Didn't she just tell you a year ago that she really liked you."

"Yes, a year ago, that was when I was dating Asami and like I said a year ago, she could have changed her mind or moved on."

"I don't believe she hasn't though."

"What makes you say that?" I asked him looking him dead in the eye.

"Because the ways I see her look at you. I can see it in her eyes; she hasn't stopped and probably never will. She's probably waiting for you to say something because she did tell you a year ago and waiting to see if your ready, waiting for you to want to also be with her too. Remember she did say she wanted to be with you, but that you were confuse right now and she said she would wait and I see that she is still waiting for you to say something about it."

That is one of the smartest things I've ever heard him say throughout the whole entire time knowing him. We had already starting walking and we were fixing to come up to that room that leads us to the arena.

"Bro that is the smartest things I've heard you say throughout your life." I said, standing outside the door to the room, we had to be in.

"What do you mean smartest, I've had other brilliant ideas." He said.

"When would that be?" I crossed my arms, raising one of my eyebrows.

"When I helped make money from our last year pro-bending to be in the finals."

"You were kidnapped because of that you know that right."

"Yeah so… oh yeah."

I just started laughing when I started to hear voices coming from inside.

"What about those private lessons that I asked from last year." Tahno said. Wait that's Tahno's voice!

Yeah, Tahno did lose his bending, but Korra felt he really didn't deserve to not have it back, so she gave back his bending, which is a selfless thing Korra would do. Especially Bolin told me what he tried to do with her at the restaurant last year, when they went out to dinner last year.

"I thought last year made it very clear that it was a rejection." Korra said.

"Yeah, but that was last year this is this year, now." He said and I started to grit my teeth and Bolin was hearing what was being said too.

"It will always be the same I don't want any private lessons from you, never will."

"Oh don't worry, you will sooner or later."

That is when I heard enough and opened the door to see Tahno standing in front of Korra. Tahno is smiling, while Korra seems irritated and when she turned to look at us she signed in relief.

"Tahno, I think you should leave and go on the other side of the arena to get ready for the match" Bolin told Tahno.

Glad, Bolin handled that because if I would have, Tahno's butt would be on fire.

"Okay fine I'm going." He smiled an evil one, looking at us then turned to look at Korra. "Think about what I offered you." He said, walking out the door.

"As if." Korra rolled her eyes, irritated.

"Korra, you okay he didn't do anything else to bug you." I asked sitting down next to her laying my hand on her knee for comforting her.

"No I'm fine, its okay I can handle myself. I'm a big girl." She smiled, not yelling at me because normally she would because she thinks she can handle everything, but I do it anyway taking it in.

"Okay if you say so." Still wasn't sure, but I'll let it go for now. "I'm surprised you didn't yell at me." I said, looking at her.

"Well I've grown up and trying to get more mature it is something I need to start doing, I am 18 years old now." She said. I smiled agreeing to what she just said.

"Glad you think that, but don't change too much we still need out, Korra in there." I said. "Isn't that right, Bolin?" I asked, looking up at Bolin.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be the same without our, Korra." He said, sticking out his tongue and Korra started to giggle, her cheeks blushing up in embarrassment. In a good way though.

"Thanks guys ya'll are the best." She said.

"Group hug!" Bolin shouted, having his arms out ready for a hug.

"Aww, Bolin okay." Korra said running over there giving him a hug. I wish that was me instead of, Bolin, but their just friends.

"Come, Mako we need you to complete this hug." Bolin said.

"Yeah, please Mako." Korra said, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. Man she looked so cute liked that.

"Okay fine." I walked forward and joined in the hug.

This will be a good night to start off. A hug with the most important people in my life, Bolin my brother and Korra hopping to have future with someday.

* * *

**AN: I really hoped you liked it tell me what you think. What you are loving about this story so far and what was your favorite part in this chapter. :)**

**Still only having 2 reviews and both from the same people. Come on people more reviews please, lets please try to get 3+. Review to get a preview of the next chapter. ;)**

**See ya'll next Friday! :D**

***~PLEASE REVIEW~***

**- Lily xx**


	6. AN IMPORTANT SORRY!

**Hey I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter. I'm just letting ya'll know that I can't post a chapter for a while because of what I'm going through at the moment, I won't be able to post anything.**

**The doctors are checking my mom for cancer and it has something to do with cysts on her ovary, and she always had that cyst problem and they believe it is leading to cancer and if it is, it is major, theirs a chance it isn't, but they are pretty sure it is because they even said it is really bad. This type of cancer runs in our family and of course we have to be the very unlucky ones to have something rare like that happen to our family.**

**I also have cysts problems to, it got past down to me and I'm 16 and I am already on my 2nd cyst. My first one was when I was 12 and it exploded when I was 12. The doctors were even telling me that it was very unusual for a 12 yr old to have one and that he's never seen that young of an age to even have one at 12. My mom is scared that I might be next because I still need to go to the doctors about my cyst that I still have on my right ovary.**

**So my mom is going to have surgery next week to see if she really does have cancer and that they are going to go ahead and take out her only ovary left, my mom wants that out.**

**This story is far from over, it is only the beginning. I just want to let ya'll know that I'm going to be out for a while because of my mom, still have to worry about school, online French, and volunteering hrs. I'm a busy girl with a lot of stress on me.**

**I hope ya'll had a great Halloween, it's not really my favorite holiday, but I hope to see ya'll before Thanksgiving Day, it probably won't be till December if my mom does have cancer.**

**See ya'll next time!**

**- Lily xx **


End file.
